happytreefriendsfanonstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Know When To Fight Fair
Know When To Fight Fair is the 6th episode of The Happy Tree Friends Fanon Stories Show and the 6th episode of Season 1. This episode introduces the evil Skunk Bad Leroy Brown, Sheega's older brother Shane and Mike a flying squirrel with a dream to join the air force. In this episode, Splendid has a bone to pick with his new villain: the tough evil skunk Bad Leroy Brown. Cast Starring: * Splendid * Bad Leroy Brown (debut) * Shane (debut) * Mike (debut) * Giggles * Cuddles Featuring: * Lumpy * Dr. Skunk * Disco Bear * Nutty * PePe Appearances * Sheega * Generic Tree Friends Plot Sheega is dropping her older brother Shane off at his workout studio and tells him to have a good day. Sheega drives off and Shane goes to his workout studio. Mike is riding in a 2 minute airplane ride at the supermarket across the street having a fantasy of being in the air force as his gilding wings flap in the wind. Splendid is doing some grocery shopping inside. Suddenly a big shadow appears in front of Mike, a mean evil skunk by the name of Bad Leroy Brown. Mike panics and flees but Bad Leroy Brown grabs Mike by his tail. Splendid exits the store with the stuff he bought and sees that he has a new opponent to face. Bad Leroy Brown sprays his stinky skunk stun spray on Mike causing him to pass out on the pavement. Bad Leroy Brown makes eye contact with Splendid and lets out a kick but Splendid dodges and punches Bad Leroy Brown in the stomach, Splendid sees that Mike is in Bad Shape and chants causing Shane to be healed from his predicament. Bad Leroy Brown flees the scene threatening Splendid with something more serious. Dr, Skunk gives Mike a check up and sees that Bad Leroy Brown's skunk spray had a impact on Mike's gliding wings. Splendid heads into the workout studio and meets with Shane. In Bad Leroy Brown's underground lair, the evil skunk has a fit about Splendid and plans his next assault. He perfects his weapons for that occasion. At Shane's fitness studio, Shane is teaching Splendid some new moves as Giggles and Cuddles watch. Shane throws down some wooden blocks and Splendid focuses on them. His eyes and tail suddenly glow green and the blocks start moving back to Shane. Cuddles and Giggles are impressed. Outside, Nutty is froloicing down the street with a candy bar and bumps into Bad Leroy Brown who is armed with a blaster. Nutty tries to run but is zapped to his death by the blaster. Bad Leroy Brown laughs evilly. Disco Bear and some Generic Tree Friends are dancing in the park when Bad Leroy Brown zaps some of them to their deaths. Disco Bear panics and runs only for him to be stunned by Bad Leroy Brown's skunk spray. Disco Bear lets out a scream. Back at the fitness studio, Splendid has finished his class and hears Disco Bear. Splendid hums his ditty and takes off. In the park, chaos is all over as Bad Leroy Brown has killed some Generic Tree Friends and Disco Bear can't get back up as the skunk spray has binded his legs. PePe who is walking by notices and screams causing him to face palm. PePe tries to run but Bad Leroy Brown grabs PePe by his diaper. He pulls it and it snaps back onto PePe causing him to pee his diaper. Then PePe poops his diaper causing it to become messy. Bad Leroy Brown then uses his skunk spray on PePe's diaper causing it to become even more stinky than ever. Splendid comes in and sees Disco Bear in trouble. Splendid chants and heals Disco Bear of his injuries. Disco Bear runs for cover. Bad Leroy Brown sees Splendid and gets out a knife and tries to stab Splendid's gliding wings, but Splendid's great strength causes the knife to bend. Bad Leroy Brown sees the bent knife and pitches it. He throws a rock at Splendid but Splendid is focusing on the rock and his eyes and tail glow sending the rock back at Bad Leroy Brown into the face. Splendid is really fighting fair and punches Bad Leroy Brown until the evil Skunk surrenders. The police take Bad Leroy Brown to jail and they thank Splendid for his job. Shane comes out and shakes Splendid's hand. PePe really thanks Splendid big time and goes into the men's room to change his diaper and clean up. PePe hits the shower in the locker room and comes out wearing a golden diaper. PePe gives Splendid a high five. Later in a prison cell, Bad Leroy Brown is playing with a dartboard with a photo of Splendid in the Bullseye. Bad Leroy Brown tries to hit the bullseye but fails as he really has a hard time with his new adversary, ending the episode. Moral: "Walk by faith, not by sight!" Deaths * Nutty is zapped to his death by Bad Leroy Brown's laser. * A bunch of Generic Tree Friends dies courtesy of Bad Leroy Brown's weapons and stuff. Injuries * Mike's tail is grabbed by Bad Leroy Brown and later is stun by his skunk spray causing pain to his gliding wings. * Disco Bear is stunned by Bad Leroy Brown's skunk spray causing his legs to be binded. * Bad Leroy Brown is attacked by Splendid when Splendid punches him in the stomach, gets hit in the face with the rock that was supposed to hit Splendid, and beaten up big time. Destruction * Some garbage cans and fence are seen broken during Bad Leroy Brown's rampage. * The knife Bad Leroy Brown uses on Splendid bends. * PePe pees and poops his diaper. Trivia * As Sheega only appears at the start of the episode, she does not interact with Splendid but Shane does as he is friends with Splendid. * When Bad Leroy Brown is in the police car and his jail cell, two of his sharp teeth are missing. This reference a line in the song Bad Leroy Brown where "Leroy looked like a jigsaw puzzle with a couple of pieces gone.". * The Cursed Idol appears in Bad Leroy Brown's underground lair but it is a replica and it doesn't harm him. * The poop in PePe's diaper is not actually shown, only the stink lines from it are shown.